


Sweet On You [PODFIC]

by read by Khashana (Khashana), solarperigee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Brief Mentions of (Past) Career Ending Injury, Brief mentions of anxiety and depression, DISCLAIMER: the author has never worked in a bakery, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, History Professor Jack Zimmermann, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poet Derek "Nursey" Nurse, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, but everyone is fine now, but has seen 5 seasons of GBBO, sort of?? i haven't actually read it but i checked the wiki for One piece of information, this is the purest manifestation of my Id which probably says something about me, unadulterated fluff, which is basically the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarperigee/pseuds/solarperigee
Summary: In which Bitty owns a bakery, Nursey is a writer, and Dex can't handle having one crush, much less two.





	Sweet On You [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032908) by [solarperigee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarperigee/pseuds/solarperigee). 



> Do people click on my fics and then see links like the below and think it's a virus?  
> Hover over it, I promise it's not. I'm just trying to drive traffic to my gorgeous, screenreader-optimized website.

[Stream or download on my site](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/400/)


End file.
